scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Pickle Party
Pickle Party is a story in Cartoon Network Magazine, by Scholastic. It features a crossover between Scooby-Doo and The Powerpuff Girls. Premise When need directions, they stop at the home of three little girls, who also need help finding their kidnapped father. Synopsis Mystery Incorporated is lost in Townsville on their way to Velma's Uncle Shelby's house. To ask for directions, Fred unknowingly stops the Mystery Machine at the home of the Powerpuff Girls. Meanwhile, Bubbles wakes up before her sisters to get smiley face pancakes from the kitchen, but instead discovers an anonymous note addressed to the Powerpuff Girls announcing the kidnapping of their father, the Professor, and theft of their Chemical X. As the girls ready to look for the Professor, Mystery Inc. arrives at their door and, upon hearing about their "mystery", agree to take the case. Once Shaggy and Scooby have raided the refrigerator, the gang drives the girls to every stationery store in town. At the last one, they learn from the cashier that the "really rare, one-of-a-kind stationery" used to write the note had been sold the prior day to someone matching the Mayor's description. Confronting the Mayor at Townsville Hall, the two parties discover both the Professor and Chemical X tied up, but unharmed. While the Powerpuff Girls are confused about the Mayor's motive, Fred notices an oddity about his hat and pulls at it, revealing the Mayor to actually be Mojo Jojo in disguise. Buttercup promptly punches him in the face. As Mojo declares that he "would have gotten away with it" were it not for "those meddling girls", Buttercup points out that such a phrase doesn't sound like something the villain they know would say. Much to the girls' confusion, Fred reveals that the culprit is not Mojo Jojo, but Old Man Withers in disguise. The Mayor returns amidst the commotion, surprised yet excited, and hands everyone pickles. Although he claims the whole story doesn't make any sense, he admits he'll "use any excuse for a pickle party". Characters Main characters: * ** Shaggy Rogers ** Scooby-Doo ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones * Powerpuff Girls ** Bubbles ** Blossom ** Buttercup Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Mayor * Mojo Jojo * Old Man Withers Other characters: * Uncle Shelby * Cashier * Professor Utonium * Mayor of Townsville * Mojo Jojo Locations * Uncle Shelby's home * Townsville ** Utonium home *** Basement laboratory ** Stationery store ** Townsville Hall *** Mayor's office Objects * Chemical X * Refrigerator * Mayonnaise chutney * Rare stationery * Pickles Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * Velma has an uncle presumably living near or in Townsville, depending on how "lost" the gang has gotten themselves. Cultural references * Amongst the Chemistry books on a shelf in the Professor's lab is one titled, "Harry Potter and the Toad of Wonder", a fictional installment in the Harry Potter franchise. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 0. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 0. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite the spare tire frequently seen on the front of the Mystery Machine, when they're driving the Powerpuff Girls around Townsville, a spare tire can be seen in the back of the van. * This comic also marks one of few times that the entire gang is seen riding in the front seats of the van, both as they drive up to the Utonium household and while they're driving the Powerpuff Girls to various stationery stores. * Old Man Withers is never given a motive for why he would have wanted to frame the Mayor and/or Mojo Jojo for kidnapping the Professor and stealing Chemical X. Considering he wore his Mayor disguise to purchase the stationery he used for his note and then proceeded to hide out in the Mayor's office, it seems likely his primary focus was on framing the Mayor. However, adding some further confusion is the fact that both the Powerpuff Girls, and seemingly the Mayor, have no idea who he is. Quotes }} Category:Comic book stories